


错影

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09





	错影

错影

CP：朱雀X军师朱丽叶斯  
设定：亡国原作向，性转文，毫无营养的精神流肉文  
忽然想写性转文。

 

“啪、啪……”  
从鬼绿天花板悬挂的枝形吊灯往下看，是两个人在下国际象棋。  
一人穿着金丝黑衣把玩黑棋，一人穿着金纹白衣挪用白棋。64个黑白格子上的局势实在惨不忍睹，大多白棋被黑衣女子收入盒子，而白衣男子旁边盒子所有的，不过是3个黑子而已。  
朱雀企图在绝路中寻找一线生机，可是他很快发现，他已经失去了兵与马，剩下的骑士就在被围堵的E2，无论怎么走都躲不开王后的虎视眈眈，莫说王后，黑骑士会冲上与之同归于尽。而尖尖的黑国王早就登在胜利一方。他再怎么做也只是苟延残喘而已。朱雀终于放弃了，他终究比不上那个黑发紫水晶、凌驾于自己的女子。  
“我输了。”  
女子哼地一声，说：“下了这么多次七局杀都下不好，你脑袋不晓得是铁水做的还是榆木做的。”  
她见对方不出声，“你目标太明显了，一见强的就往前冲，怎么就学不会曲线救国呢？”  
七局杀是新手容易下的局，可是朱雀在战略上跟自己比起来简直是三岁小孩。朱雀想做什么，她都能清楚地收在眼里。  
朱雀言简意赅：“我本来不擅长下棋。”  
朱丽叶斯略感无趣，翘起二郎腿斜睨着朱雀，片刻她凑上来，伸出手绕过棋局轻轻在桌前点了三下，朱雀不由得挺直背脊，“之前还记得吗？”  
“记得。”  
“只要你下赢棋局，你爱怎么处置就怎么处置。反之——”朱丽叶斯声音拖得很长。她嘴角开始露出微笑，连眼罩下坠的紫水晶也开始微笑。  
朱雀突然意识到，他的双腿被一只黑色高跟鞋碰着，极其缓慢又煽情地摩擦。  
他不动声色：“阁下想做什么？”  
“你想想我在做什么？”朱丽叶斯托着腮歪头看着他，鞋尖一下一下撞着朱雀。  
“我想不出你究竟在做啥。”朱雀说，他的话这下把彼此推入僵局。  
过了很久，朱丽叶斯终于笑了起来，朱雀看着朱丽叶斯慢条斯理掏出手机，眼中瞳孔瞬间收缩，什么时候？朱雀伸手摸了下自己的口袋，愕然发现手机早就失去。难道说……朱雀抬头看向正在点着手机屏幕的朱丽叶斯。她像是发现什么笑了一下，“果然啊，那个人跟我长得很像。”  
那一句认识的，让朱雀感觉硬物塞入喉咙，吞不得吐不出。  
“都是那个‘我’的照片啊……”朱利叶斯单独的紫眼饶有兴致，“普通男生手机多少会存大胸女吧，而你存的居然这么纯……你做什么？！”  
朱雀一把夺走手机，捏在手机屏幕的手指在颤抖。  
他看到那一张照片里姣好的少女，长发被笼在背后，戴着青色的围裙，手拿着汤勺，略带苦恼地撅起的嘴，就如朱雀手掌中小巧的纯洁的樱桃。  
“如若没事的话，我就先下去了。”朱雀冷冷说，刚后退一步，朱丽叶斯马上说：“站住！”  
朱雀依言站住。  
朱丽叶斯缓慢走上来，朱雀感觉背脊被柔软的身体所包围。她的两只手放在自己的胸肌上，“我可还没来得及饶你那次之过呢！”  
“……”朱雀没说什么，说一句抱歉能弥补列车那次事故吗？  
他想到初次见到的，那个妖美的军师，倏忽虚弱，向自己求一杯水。而他再也按奈不住满腔的恨意，所做的就是掏出裤裆的玩意蛮横塞入她的口中，逼迫她，压入她，好叫她把每一滴精液都吸尽。这下她眼角两腮通红，敞开的文胸下露出的双乳也沾染上白色精液，糜艳到了极致，也凄惨到了极致。  
想到不该到的地方，朱雀内心一热。他要掰开那双手，可是她却不依不饶地黏着他。他可以感觉可爱的双乳在自己挺直的背脊上下滚动。  
“请你放开我。”  
“生气了吗？”  
“在下不敢对阁下生气。” 朱雀耐着性子，再三提醒那名为zero的女人诡计多端，他不能上当也不能心软。  
“你就是刚刚气我偷走你的手机吗？”朱丽叶斯说，“不就是在乎你时常盯着手机发呆的吗？才想看看那手机到底有什么魔力，能让你从我身上溜开？”  
她的声音就像是最香醇的蜂蜜，丝丝缕缕，将朱雀层层包裹。  
不再犹豫，朱雀掰着她的手腕强硬分开，就听到朱利叶斯的吃痛的娇呼，吓得朱雀松开手。  
“没事吗？”朱雀听着朱利叶斯的低低呻吟，急忙将她的手套脱去，想来他力气太大，不小心弄伤人就可想而知。鲁鲁修接受表白的时候，他因为一时兴奋就在鲁鲁修的手腕留下黑青的淤伤，横亘不散，久久才能恢复。  
可是她的晧腕细腻，并没有半点伤痕。朱雀看着朱利叶斯强行忍笑的模样，一时火从中来，“很好笑是吗？”  
“看到面对山崩不改其色的圆桌第七骑士大人露出这种表情，可不多见。”朱利叶斯说。看着朱雀阴冷的眼神，她就放软声音说：“朱雀，你不会生气吧……”  
她踮起脚顽皮地亲了下朱雀的嘴唇，朱雀愕然，继而有点羞涩地撇开头。  
“喜欢我还是喜欢她？”朱丽叶斯天真地问。  
朱雀跟她对视半晌，才说：“我无法忘记。”  
“听上去你跟她分手了？”朱丽叶斯缠绕着他的卷发问。  
“是的。”  
“无法忘怀，一看到我就精虫上脑不由分说把我给肏了？”朱丽叶斯略带责怪，“那时候真是来得突然，我都还没责怪你呢。”  
“如果你要责罚在下，在下领受就是。”  
“你期待我的惩罚吗？”朱丽叶斯问，朱雀点了点头。朱丽叶斯说：“那么……吻我。”  
朱雀一愣，朱丽叶斯伸手点着自己的樱唇，单眼却高深莫测地看着。他低下头，往那个女子的嘴唇吻了下。谁知她突然咬住他，朱雀感觉自己的嘴皮刹那被撕裂开，松开嘴，两人嘴唇沾满了鲜艳的血汁。  
朱雀愕然。  
朱利叶斯笑了，伸出舌头舔舔朱雀僵硬的嘴唇。这个奇怪的圆桌骑士，怀着女友照片的手机，去强奸一个素未相识的女人，怎么看都是强奸犯所为。可奇异的是，她不讨厌。  
她用朱唇轻轻摩挲着朱雀的薄唇，“都说男人的嘴唇薄利，往往是最移情别恋的。”  
“既然你觉得厌恶，那放开我吧。”  
“我没讨厌你啊。”朱利叶斯反而把他的手放在自己丰满的胸脯，“人都有一二次恋情，不代表它会跟人生那么长。既然人生那么漫长，那及时行乐也是无妨呀。”  
“因为你，我的怪病好些了，那么……”她语音忽然变得甜蜜，就像是一杯掺了蜂蜜的毒酒引人一饮，“朱雀，再次帮我打针吧。”  
女人的胸脯软热弹性，隔着衣服轻轻一捏就马上被吸住而移不开。  
朱雀却被那句“打针”勾起了愉悦的记忆。  
那一次男女逆转祭，鲁鲁修扮成精致的绅士男子，朱雀则扮成肌肉女。  
他的童颜搭配水手服乍看觉得很可爱，可是里面健壮的肌肉则让人觉得异常违和。朱雀声音装成自然可爱的女人声调，让鲁鲁修浑身鸡皮疙瘩。鲁鲁修穿着古雅的法式黑色燕尾服，胸系粉紫圆点蝴蝶结，使她的样子看起来过分俊美。  
“鲁鲁修，我有一句话想要对你说。”  
鲁鲁修恍若未闻，径自行走，朱雀跟在她后面，泫然欲泣，“鲁鲁修，你好过分，我说的是真的。”  
他的喉咙真的有点哭腔，使鲁鲁修不得不停下脚步，望着比自己高一头的朱雀，“什么事呀？”  
朱雀露出娇羞的样子，伸出手轻轻捏住鲁鲁修的衣角，“鲁鲁修，自从分离八年，我就一直有句话想对你说……”  
“不就是表白吗？”鲁鲁修出人意料说，“这种烂把戏我当然知道啊。”  
“鲁鲁修你好过分。”朱雀几乎要哭起来，“不喜欢我就算了，为什么对我说这么狠的话？”  
他可以看到她美丽的颜显露无奈又生气的样子，瞬间眼角挤出眼泪，“呜呜呜……”  
鲁鲁修叹了口气，从西装口拉出一条净白丝帕，轻拭朱雀强行挤出的泪水。朱雀冷不防把手强行放在他早已装好的假胸，“鲁鲁修，我受伤了，帮我打针——”  
他还用力让鲁鲁修感受到胸前装好的棉花的触感，鲁鲁修脸马上迅速红了，“变态，放手！”两人瞬间闹作一团。  
“哎哎，你发什么疯呀？”耳边听到朱丽叶斯吃惊的娇呼。  
朱雀顾不到其他，记忆和现实、鲁鲁修与朱丽叶斯、虚假与真实……统统都交叠在一起，中间一条缝隙，是让他该死地摸不到真实，是于黑暗中微微闪烁的光。可那光是假的，是人造的，过期了，所以他已经把它掷在地上碾碎了，留下一地的，是细长的伤口。  
朱雀吸吮着她光滑的脸，用力揉着朱利叶斯的肉乳。朱利叶斯抽了一口气，“枢木朱雀！”  
她声音多了一丝恼怒，“我命令你轻点！喂喂，你到底听进去吗！”  
朱雀嫌她啰嗦，干脆利落地堵住她的嘴唇，扯下她的披风，手透过漆黑的长发中准确抓住拉链，哗啦一声往下停到她诱人的尾脊骨边。  
朱丽叶斯也不甘示弱，手抓住朱雀的衣服统统都脱掉。  
* * *  
昏暗的冰绿灯光照耀下，墙上起伏如蛇交缠的两具身躯。  
朱雀还是没听女军师的话，手一下子探入她漆黑的裙摆，他手指没有脱下手套，冰凉的手套质感在她纤细的大腿内侧划了划，让她忍不住打了寒战，把他的手指夹紧磨蹭，朱雀即使没感受到滑腻的触感，也会被眼前的扭动腰肢的朱丽叶斯所迷，不由得剥开内裤捏住中间的阴部，让她狠狠喘口气。  
“我命令你，你得把手套抽出来！”  
“我拒绝……”一向唯命令是从的朱雀却拒绝了。径自探入阴部，像剥开尚未绽放的玫瑰，又像是划开一道已经存在的口子，探入他早就知道的无花果的存在。小小的，敏感的无花果被他找到，轻轻上下游移，倏地狠狠搅动一番，让她呼吸急促，气息已然失去从容。她有点不忿，眼看朱雀已经松开衣领，露出胸肌的迹象，却是依然从容的样子。她小口喘着气，凑过来抱住朱雀，舌头舔住他的脖子，往上，探入他的耳廓大胆轻咬舔弄。  
朱雀身子一僵，她得意地呵笑出声，牙齿轻轻咬着朱雀的耳垂，换来身子更为密切的交缠。她的身子是软的，一头青丝散发着玫瑰花的香气，窜入鼻端变得浓郁起来。她的手指按压住朱雀的胸肌，看着朱雀隐忍欲动的表情，就开始下滑，一下一下按压着朱雀结实的腹肌，犹如亲吻，一点一点地啄下去。  
“朱雀……”她软软叫唤，掌心覆盖住朱雀已然膨胀的欲望。  
朱雀感觉颤栗如电流窜过他的阴茎，阴茎抖了抖，似是求她的抚摸。然而她的手指像是玩弄的似的，拂过几欲咆哮的龟头。她的舌头离开濡湿的耳洞，滑过他的腮边，停到嘴唇，大胆地探入进去。朱雀无法容忍主动权始终在她身上，马上狠狠地回吻过去，就听到她得意的笑，一种无法满足的焦躁感让朱雀采取接下来的行动。  
他倏地离开她，指套被叼在嘴里，手极其缓慢地下坠，目光冰冷锁住朱利叶斯，却让朱丽叶斯兴奋。她毫不犹豫地搓弄着胯下的巨物，并且扭动着腰，两团白云似的软肉晃动出绮丽的波纹，单目光内秋波流动，璨如紫晶，比两只眼睛的美女来得风情万种。  
“阁下……”朱雀终于脱下手套触碰这个女人，附在她耳边，清晰无比地说：“真是天生的荡妇，当军师未免浪费你的才能了。”  
朱丽叶斯冷笑，“那个‘我’不也是荡妇吗？也许她太矜持，满足不了你。吃着碗看着锅的男人，有什么资格对我说吗？”  
朱雀哑然，朱利叶斯的脸皮完全超乎他的想象，也许这是鲁鲁修极端的一面，所以他才会杀了尤菲吗？  
一想到尤菲，他猛然吻上朱丽叶斯的乳头，舌尖在微硬的乳头划着圈，用力发浪地吸吮。朱丽叶斯仰头发出呻吟，双腿更夹住朱雀，身子却更为放浪地磨蹭着，内部收缩了一下，开始分泌出蜜液粘上朱雀的巨物。  
朱雀引导她圈紧自己的腰，压住她，灼热的呼吸一下一下喷在她的肌肤。她可以感觉湿润的洞穴被灼硬的巨物蹭上，欲望带了些惧怕。  
可她不愿意让他知道。  
她忍受，忍受着朱雀顶开自己。而朱雀对她她完全没有怜惜之心，不顾她颦蹙吃痛的眉，坚硬地劈开，埋入，最后于深处中抽动。  
那个女人是否也曾被对待？朱丽叶斯想着，忽然发现既然是心爱之人，朱雀会带什么样的表情呵护她呢？  
朱雀心里感慨，太紧了，紧致得一如记忆中带来的销魂。  
那是他单方面的泄欲，她不该享受，这样想朱雀心里却生出一种对落到境地的悲凉。眼前的女子，是她又不是她，温柔的鲁鲁修和邪恶的朱丽叶斯的面孔交叠在一起，似幻还真。  
他马上想到染血的尤菲，鲁鲁修，你为什么要杀害尤菲？你杀害尤菲，是否也会露出跟朱丽叶斯一样的邪恶笑容？  
不能再想下去了，他猛然一抽动，朱丽叶斯发出似痛苦似欢乐的声音。  
最初的紧合，渐渐变得松软服帖，按摩似的逐渐包裹着朱雀。朱雀低头咬住了她的乳房，就如神根岛那样噬咬着罪恶的身躯。鲁鲁修的哭叫，在他耳边依然清晰，可是他不会再为此而产生怜悯。他想杀了她！给尤菲陪葬，最后的最后还是在她的身体各处留下被咬伤的痕迹。  
她哭叫着，紫水晶眼眸终于滴出水，落在朱雀的脸上。朱雀看着发红的单眼，下身又凶又猛地扎入。朱丽叶斯终于喊出来：“朱雀，放慢点，疼……”  
“放慢点，好疼……”身下经历初夜的鲁鲁修哭着委屈的双眼。  
朱雀低头含住少女被腰肿的嘴唇，埋入朱利叶斯的双乳刮弄着她的敏感点。等少女终于适应他两手抓着不可思议的柳腰，不停地撞着，撞得她整个人都为之欢愉地震动。朱丽叶斯仰起脸，五官是似乎无法得到欲望的焦躁。  
他一再冲刺，这下插得更深，朱丽叶斯的声音变得动听，在宁静的黑暗中犹如一杯毒酒淋满一切，满目皆红。  
朱雀下身欲望一抖，马上在灼热的最深处喷射。他感觉到那柔软的肉剧烈地蠕动着，拼命地吞、吞、吞噬自己。  
舒爽，难掩没法得到满足的焦躁。  
他鼻中一酸，还是咬紧牙关把酸楚都掐灭在钢牢中。  
伤害鲁鲁修，比伤害他自己更加伤心。  
朱丽叶斯失神的眼睛终于聚焦，被朱雀抱着，让她有种安心的感觉。她终于……再次仿佛看到阳光下一个少年朝自己伸出手。他面貌是模糊的，可是朱丽叶斯莫名笃定他的笑容定然是阳光灿烂的。  
那绝不会跟拥抱自己的那个阴暗的男人那样。  
她在高潮中满足地叹息，翌日睁开眼，才发现又回到现实，朱雀一人守在她的床畔。  
朱丽叶斯抬起脸，“我口渴了，给我一杯水。”  
朱雀谦卑地倒了一杯水给她，她一饮而尽，闭眼安静休憩。片刻她睁开眼睛，“你想早点结束战争，好回到她身边吗？”  
朱雀身形一僵，“我已经没有资格，而且……她不在了。”最后一句轻不可闻。朱丽叶斯本来只想讽刺他几句，闻言心下一瞬恻然，“怎么？她死了？”  
“……是的。”朱雀说，握紧拳头，此刻他希望对话无趣些，好断了这个话题。幸好朱丽叶斯无心打听他的隐私，径自翻过身睡了，“你给我守在门口，不准离开！”  
门吱呀一声关上，朱丽叶斯于梦中捏造出模糊的人影，细细品味他的阳光味后，不由凄然，居然要靠跟一个男人发生关系，才能看到遥远的这个人吗？她无数次描绘他的轮廓，是谁呢，谁是她心头的那第一缕光？有一瞬间她看到那人麦色的肌肤，就跟朱雀那样，可是那个笑容灿烂的男人绝对不是他！  
朱雀靠在门上，低头打开手机，是一个少女沉睡的桌面。鲁鲁修……清丽纯洁，天真得仿佛天使那样，也是他阴暗的生命中投下的第一缕光，深入骨髓。  
但他耳边听到的，就是乌鸦嘶哑尖锐的声音。  
——END——


End file.
